No un monstruo
by Lunnaris91
Summary: Una huargen se siente mal después de ser mordida. ¿Podrá ayudarla un caballero de la muerte? Historia escrita hace dos años para el cumpleaños de mi novio, parte 1 de 3.


Disclaimer: World of Warcraft es propiedad de BLizzard, solo uso su universo para escribir cosas. Huargen cazadora y nelfo dk, los personajes de mi novio y mío.

Me llamo Lisari, y ésta es mi historia. No tiene nada de especial, tan solo es la historia de mi vida. Pero puede que a alguien le interese escucharla.

Durante veinte años había vivido detrás de la muralla de Cringris, levantada por los gilneanos para aislarse del resto del mundo. No conocía otra cosa y había veces que me aburría terriblemente y me sentía prisionera, pero sabía que ahí estaba a salvo de los peligros del mundo exterior.

Lo que ni yo ni ninguno de los ciudadanos de Gilnnas sospechábamos era que el mal también podía estar dentro de los muros de nuestra noble tierra. Las paredes tenían oídos y ojos, y aunque mis padres intentaban protegerme, yo oía cosas. Los huargen, terribles y fieras criaturas de las que yo poco sabía, pues nadie quería mencionarlas, estaban adentrándose en la ciudad.

Recuerdo el día que entraron. Yo estaba con Schwarz, mi mastín gilneano que me había acompañado desde pequeña, buscando algún escurridizo zorro que poder cazar. Entonces oí los gritos de mi padre llamándome para que entrara en casa. No estaba muy lejos de allí, pero no pude llegar. Antes de darme cuenta, una manada de hambrientos lobos se me había tirado encima.

Recuerdo poco de eso. Perdía sangre y me desmayé, la piel del brazo, donde me habían mordido, me ardía. Caí desmayada. Desperté al rato, confusa y sintiendo de inmediato que algo había cambiado en mí; me había vuelto más fuerte, más grande, estaba cubierta de pelo. Era aquello que siempre había temido tanto: un huargen.

De pronto oí voces a lo lejos: eran cazadores. Me atraparon, pero antes logré matar a uno, poseída por mi nueva naturaleza; tiempo después me enteré de que se trataba de mi padre.

Krennan Aranas, el boticario, consiguió una poción que, sin ser un antídoto, resultaba una ayuda para controlar la naturaleza salvaje que tenía ahora. Fue entonces cuando me dijeron lo de mi padre, y lloré.

Estaba vagando sin rumbo, solo con el deseo de estar sola, cuando una extraña figura se acercó a mí. Era una elfa de la noche, un ser hasta entonces desconocido para mí. Por lo que me contó, ellos habían pasado por lo mismo que los gilneanos, también habían sufrido la maldición de los huargen. Nos trasladaron hasta Tal'doren, su refugio en el bosque, y aceptaron ayudarnos con los renegados y orcos a cambio de unirnos a la Alianza. No teníamos muchas opciones, por lo que nuestro líder Genn Cringris aceptó.

Así fue como llegamos a Darnassus tras un largo viaje en barco. Al llegar allí me puse a observarlo todo con curiosidad. Las casas eran tan distitnas de las nuestras, y todo era mucho más colorido, con una fuerte relación con la naturaleza.

De pronto me sentí observada. Pese a que los elfos nos habían ayudado a controlar nuestros instintos en cierta medida y podíamos volver a nuestra forma humana, conservábamos nuestras características de huargen aun sin estar transformados. Me tensé y al girarme sentí un escalofrío: ante mí se encontraba un elfo de la noche muy apuesto, pero su pesada armadura de placas, su peculiar y brillante espada y el tono azul de sus ojos lo delataba como un caballero de la muerte, un antiguo sirviente del poderoso Rey Exánime.

Me sentí impresionada ante él, sin saber que hacer. Él sonrió y me habló.

-Hola, preciosa. Eres nueva por aquí, ¿verdad? Me llamo Eruner.

-Yo soy Lisari, encantada.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito.

Asentí y le seguí hasta la posada. Dejé que él eligiera por mí, fiándome de su criterio, y acerté: enseguida tuvimos ante nosotros dos jarras de una deliciosa y espumosa cerveza. Él no dejaba de hacer preguntas intentando saber más cosas de mi vida, pero yo era reacia a hablarle mucho de eso. Sólo tenía a mi fiel perro, el único que había seguido a mi lado en todo momento, y ahora que parecía que encontraba un amigo me aterraba perderlo. En cierto modo él también podía ser considerado un _monstruo, _y de hecho sabía que la gente no solía sentirse muy cómoda en presencia de caballeros de la muerte. Los tomaban por criaturas frías, crueles y sin sentimientos. Pero yo sentía que Eruner era distinto. En sus duros ojos podía ver que también había sufrido.

-Eruner, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante, dispara. No literalmente, claro, aunque pareces buena cazadora.

Su broma me hizo sonreír, la primera vez en mucho tiempo. A continuación formulé la pregunta.

-¿Cómo fue estar bajo el mando de Arthas? ¿Era tan horrible el Rey Exánime?

-Fue una pesadilla. Me encantaría poder decir que he olvidado todo aquello, pero lo recuerdo cada día. Nos levantaba después de muertos y nos sometía a su control, éramos simples marionetas a las que obligaba a matar. Hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Maté a mis padres por orden de arthas al masacrar mi pueblo natal.

Al oír eso sentí que los ojos me escocían y giré la cabeza. No quería que me viera llorar, pero él se preocupó.

-Lisari, ¿estás bien? ¿Es por algo que he dicho? Lo siento si te he asustado, no era mi intención.

Suspiré, tenía que contárselo.

-Verás, yo… no he sido sincera contigo. No soy lo que piensas.

-¿Lo que pienso? Si supieras lo que pienso… Llevamos aquí tres horas hablando y se me han pasado volando. Parece como si te conociera de toda la vida, me siento unido a ti por algún motivo. Miro tus ojos, tan negros y tristes, y siento que tú también lo has pasado mal. Que has sufrido pese a ser joven.

-Esto es lo que soy-¸dije mientras me transformaba ante sus ojos. A duras penas contuve los gemidos de dolor, como si me clavaran mil puñales, que sentía cada vez que dejaba paso a mi forma lupina. Avergonzada, bajé la mirada y la centré en un pequeño ratón que había debajo de la mesa. La levanté de nuevo al sentir una mano rozando mi barbilla casi con ternura.

-No me mires. Soy horrible… pero no quería tener secretos contigo. Soy una huargen. Me mordieron hace unas semanas, y cuando los cazadores se acercaron a mis compañeros y yo, salté sobre uno de ellos presa de la rabia. Le maté. Era mi padre, ¿sabes? Y yo no me enteré de que lo había matado hasta unos días después, cuando me dieron la poción para recuperar parte del control sobre mí misma.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Silbé a Schwartz, que estaba cerca de la barra mordisqueando huesos de pollo, y salí corriendo antes de que Eruner pudiera seguirme. Corrí sin parar hasta llegar al Roble Quejumbroso. Al llegar vi que había un gran revuelo. Me acerqué a Gwen Armstead y la pregunté qué pasa.

-¡Lisari, esto es fantástico! Tyrande y Malfurion han estado hablando con Genn. Saldrá en el próximo barco a Ventormenta para hablar con el rey Varian Wrynn. Un grupo reducido de gilneanos podrá ir con él, ¡y todos quieren conocer al líder de la Alianza!

-Gwen, ¿puedo ir? ¿Aún hay sitio?

-Claro pequeña. Ve a hablar con Genn, está en el embarcadero.

Subí a lomos de mi caballo y galopé velozmente hasta llegar al puerto. Durante el trayecto me crucé con varios elfos, pero no quise pararme a ver si alguno tenía los ojos azules.

Tras un largo viaje llegamos a Ventormenta. La majestuosidad de aquella ciudad-fuerte me dejó impresionada. Sus murallas de piedra, su imponente castillo, su catedral… De pronto me sentí muy pequeña y muy sola.

Llegué hasta la posada y reservé una habitación. Dejé a Schwarz descansando al cuidado del maestro de establos y me dispuse a conocer la que sería mi nueva ciudad. Podía confundirme entre el resto de los humanos, y noté que alguno me lanzaba miradas lascivas, me silbaban o flirteaban conmigo. Yo no dejaba de pensar en Eruner. Me dolía y me aterraba pensarlo, pero le quería: había sido un flechazo. Nunca había conocido a nadie con quien conectara tanto ni que me hiciera sentir tan a gusto, además de las tristes experiencias del pasado que teníamos ambos, si bien por distintos motivos.

Paseando, llegué hasta el parque. Me senté en un banco a observar cómo el viento agitaba las hojas de los árboles y disfrutar de la paz que emanaba aquel lugar. Un guardia se me acercó.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿no?

-No, soy… una de los gilneanos que han llegado con el rey Cringris.

-Es un sitio bonito, ¿eh?

-Sí, me inspira mucha tranquilidad. Lo que me inquieta es la cercanía del cementerio… Parece enturbiar la belleza del lugar.

-¿Sabes qué era esto antes? Aquí vivían los elfos de la noche… hasta que Alamuerte lo arrasó. No sé cuántos elfos murieron ese día, pero fue como vivir una pesadilla. Que el cementerio esté al lado no es una coincidencia, es un recordatorio de que la muerte puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperas.

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar una vez más en Eruner. Era un elfo de la noche, y había muerto joven para ser levantado luego por un rey que no merecía tal nombre. Le habían utilizado y obligado a cometer actos terribles, pero él seguía adelante. Yo debía hacer lo mismo, ahora lo veía claro.

Sin pensarlo fui hasta el puerto a esperar el barco a Darnassus. Cuando llegó, me quedé congelada en el muelle al ver que de él bajaba Eruner. Él me vio, y sus ojos adquirieron un cálido brillo.

-¡Lisari!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Iba a ir a verte!

-Después de que salieras corriendo te seguí a cierta distancia, y escuché tu conversación con la tabernera gilneana. He esperado al siguiente barco para venir a por ti. Quiero decirte algo, y me gustaría que me escucharas con atención.

Me llevó hasta una catarata que yo no había visto, a las afueras de la ciudad. Nos sentamos en la hierba mientras las ardillas correteaban a nuestro lado.

-Verás, Lisari, no sé cómo empezar. Has huido tras revelarme tu verdadera forma pensando que iba a considerarte un ser despreciable, cuando sabes que yo no soy mejor que tú. No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, son experiencias que no se pueden cambiar y que nos han convertido en lo que somos ahora. No sé si creerás que estoy loco o que quiero aprovecharme de ti, pero al conocerte he sentido un flechazo. Y hablando contigo me daba cuenta de que teníamos cosas en común y que me sentía muy cómodo. Casi ha sido como volver a estar vivo realmente. Has hecho que mi corazón vuelva a latir. Y me harías muy feliz si aceptaras tener una relación conmigo.

-Yo… te quiero, eso lo sé. Tenía miedo de no gustarte así que por eso te mostré cómo soy. Supongo que fue una forma de ponerte a prueba, si había alguna posibilidad de que te fijaras en mí, que fuera por cómo soy de verdad, sin fingir ni mentir. Y sí, quiero salir contigo.

Bajo el rojizo cielo del anochecer en el bosque de Elwynn nos dimos el primer beso de muchos más. Somos felices juntos y no nos importan las habladurías. Somos una huargen y un caballero de la muerte, pero también somos Lisari y Eruner, dos personas que se quieren. Y eso no podrá cambiarlo nadie.


End file.
